Conversions
"Conversions" 'is the tenth episode on the fourth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Miguel Alvarez is captured and returned to Emerald City; Ryan O'Reily is surprised by the return of Dr. Gloria Nathan, who confesses her true feelings about Ryan to Sister Pete; Governor James Devlin is inaugurated for a second term; Leo Glynn gets a new assistant as his marriage falls apart; Agamemnon Busmalis asks Norma Clark to marry him; Leroy Tidd offers to kill Kareem Said for Vern Schillinger; An embezzling televangelist tries to get through to Vern Schillinger, who then offers to participate in Sister Pete's interaction program with Tobias Beecher; Tobias Beecher gets a new podmate, Ronald Barlog, who knew Chris Keller on the outside. New inmate Burr Reading arrives ready to take charge of the African-American drug scene; Chinese refugees seek shelter in Em City's common room, and Morales takes advantage of the emergency situation. Deceased *Bian Yixhue: Shot to death with a staple gun by Enrique Morales. Crime flashback *Jeremiah Cloutier: Convicted December 26, 2000. Embezzlement and Petty Larceny. Sentence: 9 years, up for parole in 5 . *Ronald Barlog: Convicted January 12, 2001. Car theft. Sentence: 13 years, up for parole in 6. *Burr Redding''': Convicted January 11, 2001. Murder in the first degree. 7 Counts Attempted Murder. Sentence: Life without the possibilty of parole. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Zeljko Ivanek as Governer James Devlin *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Brian Bloom as Ronnie Barlog *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Ken Leung as Bian Yixue *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd *David Zayas as Enrique Morales Casting *Dena Atlantic as Floria Mills *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Stephen S. Chen as Pinghao *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Peter James Kelcsh as Jim Burns *Jinn S. Kim as Gongjin *Jenna Lamia as Carrie Schillinger *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Elaine Tse as Gou Liu Xio *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Uncreditted *Jayce Bartok as Angus Beecher Notes *Tim McManus builds a "cage" in Emerald City for inmates who misbehave as a replacement for the hole. (Chris Keller is the first person to get thrown in.) *Omar White stabs Carmen Guerra and ends up back in Solitary. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes